


His Shining Star

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: ikemen-discord-writers, F/M, Smut, kings of paradise - Freeform, kop fanfic, love 365 - Freeform, taki kozaki fanfic, taki kozaki smut, voltage fanfic, voltage ince, voltage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: Posted for the summer prompts writing requests for the Ikemen-Discord-Writers blog on tumblr.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	His Shining Star

“This is nice,” MC breathed a peaceful sigh, grabbing ahold of Taki’s hand. “I know this isn’t exactly what you had in store for us, but thanks for humoring me. I had a wonderful time this evening, and the night only keeps getting better thanks to you, Taki.”

The stars glistened in the dusk sky above them as the couple leisurely paced the dimly lit boardwalk. Tonight, Taki and MC had been in attendance of one of Yosuke’s networking parties. After a few hours of mingling, Shun shot Taki a knowing wink, and generously distracted the event on goers, granting Taki with a chance to whisk MC away from the liveliness. Latching their hands together, the duo joined in laughter at what must have been a comical sight to witness-MC hitching the dress up to her side to run, and Taki carrying her heels as they trotted down the staircase all for the chance to slip away undetected.

When they finally broke free from the venue, Taki reached for his phone to summon the limo. Instead he was stopped by MC when she rested her hand on his wrist, wondering if they could walk home together. Taki was more than aware that the forecast called for scattered rainstorms on this cloudy night, yet his resolve crumbled away when he saw the glint of hope flash in the pools of her bright eyes. Nodding his agreement, a blush creeped onto the real estate tycoon’s face just as MC broke into a gleaming smile. One could practically feel the giddiness from the effects of his decision radiating from her. Determined to hide his embarrassment from her, Taki decided to press his luck and poke fun at MC’s freshly overeager demeanor.

“You never cease to be amused by the smallest things in life,” Taki mocked, stifling back a laugh at the scowl aligning across MC’s face. “Although that trait is a very ‘you’ one, and I can’t say I would expect anything less from your poor person mind.”

“Zip it!” MC playfully rebutted. Reaching out to swat Taki, her attempt was foiled when he enveloped her snugly in the nook of his chest.

“Are you going to make me?” he challenged, wrapping his arms around MC to keep her from squirming away.

“Is that a proposition?” she retorted.

Leaning in to press their foreheads together, the distance that was once between them was no longer. They were so close; MC could nearly melt from the heat emanating off Taki’s body. Caught captive in the sultry gaze of his eyes, MC was drawn into the inviting part of Taki’s lips. His taste, his scent, and his warmth consumed every fiber of her being. Soon she found herself swooning into his embrace. The tender kisses Taki grazed upon her lips were no longer enough. Clutching her fingers around the trademark red and navy-blue tie around his neck, MC gave it a firm tug until-

BOOM!

A sudden clasp of thunder jolted a startled MC from Taki’s arms. Rain drops trickled from the sky, proceeding to fall as the downpour grew heavier. Taki swiftly removed his jacket and threw it over MC’s head to cover her before shouting instructions to start running down the boardwalk. Holding onto her hand to ensure she didn’t trip; Taki reached into his pocket and used his phone to order the chauffeur to meet them nearby.

The limousine arrived shortly after the call, and Taki wasted no time ushering MC into the shelter of the vehicle. Once safely inside, MC tried to salvage her dress by wringing the fabric out, and Taki raised the partition separating them from the driver. Turning his attention over to MC, panic arose within Taki when he noticed her drenched appearance.

“Are you alright?” Taki fussed, frowning when he felt how clammy and cool her skin was to his touch. The frown on Taki’s face deepened as his fingers trailed along the material of her dampened gown. “This is soaking wet! Take it off right this instant!” Gripping onto the strapless neckline, Taki tugged the front of MC’s dress downwards, almost exposing the bareness of her chest. 

“Taki!” she hissed, quickly rushing to cover herself and protect her decency. “Have you completely lost your mind?! Wet or not, I don’t want to be naked when the driver is only right on the other side of the partition!”

“You don’t have to worry about the driver,” Taki declared, reaching over to reassuringly brush the side of her cheek. “He knows better than to disturb us.” 

“Taki, I-”

“What if you get sick? Of course, I would be there to nurse you back to health, but seeing you ill would be upsetting to me.”

Taki leaned back into the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. The arch of his brow furrowed, while he incoherently muttered what MC assumed to be discontent under the sound of his breath.

Is Taki pouting?!

Curious, MC inched closer. Her mind was whirling in wonderment at how the soaked Taki was able to manage pulling off looking both boyish and charming, yet deliciously sexy as the drenched suit tightly clung to the defined contours of his body. 

“Taki?” she called out to him. Seeming to still be preoccupied in his own thoughts, he failed to respond back. Biting down on her lip to suppress the fit of giggles at how adorable he was acting, MC stretched out to touch him, but was caught off guard and shrieked when Taki suddenly caught ahold of her wrist.

“Gotcha!” Taki boasted, flipping her over and pinning MC against the seat. Refusing to release her from his grasp, his arm snaked around her and teasingly toyed with the dress’s zipper. “Last chance-either you be a good girl and comply on your own, or else I’ll have no other choice, but to take matters into my own hands.”

“Then do it,” MC dared, bending her head back onto the seat. “Do your worst to me, Taki.”

Taki’s eyes widened, astonished by the task she was demanding of him. Never had he anticipated that MC would be this willing to venture into such daring exhibitions. His hand rested on her thigh; fingers caressing the softness of MC’s skin, dying to reacquaint himself with the familiarity of her curves, Taki’s sense of willpower was slowly dissolving. Her body’s intent surely held the same motive considering how the coolness transformed into a blistering heat. Both Taki and MC were overcome with the rush of déjà vu, recollecting the encounter on the boardwalk from earlier. Sensations of their lingering passions evoked in this present moment.

I want to take MC here and now, consequences be damned. But did she really mean what she said?

Caught between his urges of ravaging MC right there and then, to wanting to respect her comfort in case she didn’t want to partake, Taki hesitantly glanced up at the woman in question. Relief flooded him when she gave a knowing nod and squirmed her body underneath him in a fit of impatience. Both of them wanted-no needed the other.

“Do your worst to me,” MC repeated, urging Taki to have his way with her.

Any shred of self-doubt on Taki’s end was gone after hearing MC’s declaration. Releasing his grip on her wrist, Taki pressed his body against hers, slinking the dampened dress down from her curves. MC joined in on the undressing, tearing off the wet suit coat, and madly unfastening the buttons of the dress shirt keeping her from feeling all Taki had to offer.

“Taki,” MC moaned, her body writhing to the electric of Taki’s hands roaming, leaving no trace of her untouched. “Don’t hold back. Give me more. More.”

With the final pieces of clothing discarded, Taki pushed MC down onto the seat, lying flat on her back as his knee nudged her thighs apart. Aligning his hips at her entrance, MC’s heart exploded when their bodies finally joined as one. MC felt him-all of him, as he thrusted deeper into her, each movement more frenzied than the last. Tremoring from the pleasure, MC clamped her eyes shut, only to feel Taki stroke the side of her face.

“Don’t keep your eyes closed,” Taki whispered. MC opened her eyes, blushing at being basked in all his loving affections. “Don’t hide anything from me. Let me see every part of you, because there’s not a part that I don’t adore.”

Touched by Taki’s sentiment, tears streamed from MC’s eyes. His lips kissed away at her falling tears, nuzzling her nose to showing assurance that he was there by her side. Each rock of Taki’s hips brought them closer and closer to the edge, their breath sounds heavy as their desperation escalated. Taki’s cock hardened when MC’s walls clenched around him, soon delivering them both a high of ecstasy. MC’s nails dug into Taki’s back during the jolts that flowed through her veins upon reaching her peak.

Once she regained a bit more of her composure, Taki helped MC sit back up, swiping away the bangs that were stuck from the sweat on her forehead behind the crook of her ear. Letting out a big exhale, MC leaned her head against the chilly window to cool down. Taki’s large hand was rubbing her back, and she was instantly soothed, sleep nearly claiming her. A shimmering glint from outside caught her attention, causing MC to sit back up in excitement.

“Look, the rain has cleared up,” MC observed, rolling down the window to better observe the sky. “We can finally see the stars!”

The stars were magnificent, but couldn’t even begin to compete with the natural beauty of MC. While MC was admiring the view in the nighttime sky, Taki hugged her from behind, and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

No matter how many days, months, or years would ever pass, there’s one fact that Taki was certain that would never change-MC was his shining star. No matter where the path of destiny would lead them, she would be the constant light in his life, guiding him, supporting him, and eternally loving him.

His shining star, forever his, always ever after.


End file.
